Opera time table W50/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 08.12.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:57 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 02:56 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 04:16 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 06:18 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 09:41 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 11:23 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 13:09 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 14:49 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 17:06 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 19:56 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 21:46 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 23:47 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 09.12.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:28 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 02:52 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 03:45 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 05:31 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 07:30 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 09:25 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 11:15 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 12:49 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 14:28 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 16:36 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 18:12 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 20:21 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 21:58 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 23:04 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 10.12.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:10 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 03:03 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 04:48 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 06:32 Siegfried Matthus - Graf Mirabeau (1989) Berlin Classics (D) 08:47 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 11:17 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 13:10 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 14:56 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 17:10 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 18:47 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 20:34 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 23:10 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 11.12.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:08 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 03:10 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 05:49 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 07:40 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 10:43 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1977) Gala (F) 12:40 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) 14:57 Jules Massenet - Werther (Baritone version (1901)) (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:01 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 20:00 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 22:37 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 12.12.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:27 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 03:21 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 06:36 Gioachino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 09:13 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 10:53 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 13:34 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 15:36 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 17:23 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 19:21 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 21:04 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 23:33 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 13.12.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 02:20 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 04:39 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 08:54 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 10:47 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 11:47 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 13:57 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:22 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 19:26 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 22:27 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 14.12.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:28 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 02:20 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 05:00 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 07:13 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 10:15 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 13:13 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 16:19 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 18:58 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 20:28 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 22:40 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) ERROR 19:28 Server check and updates 20:03 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Decca (Conductor: István Kertész) (I) 22:21 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 50/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014